The present invention relates to a travel control system for a vehicle, and more particularly to a travel control system, which controls a vehicle on the basis of road information obtained from a car navigation system.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 4-236699 discloses a travel control system using road information stored in a car navigation system. This travel control system is arranged to detect a curve shape of a road ahead of a vehicle and to decelerate the vehicle according to the curve shape when the vehicle enters the curve.